


UMA THURMAN

by emeralddrop



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, an old one shot that i posted on tumblr for a friends birthday, based on starry coves miraculous moves au, dude that was some hype, idk i guess i like it still??, love at first dance anyone?, one shottttttttt, second thing ive ever written for miraculous ladybug, song fic???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7432409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeralddrop/pseuds/emeralddrop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can move mountains / I can work a miracle / Work a miracle / Oh, oh / Keep you like an oath / May nothing but death do us part" - UMA THURMAN, Fallout Boy</p>
<p>Miraculous Moves AU by starrycove</p>
<p>A present for Duck! (Finally posted it on here.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	UMA THURMAN

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adjit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adjit/gifts).



I can move mountains,

I can work a miraculous, 

Work a miracle,

Oh, oh.

Keep you like an oath,

May nothing but death do us part.

The night was  _ alive _ .

The lights were blinding, flashing their multicolored beams everywhere, and the stench of pure sweat hung heavily in the air. Music blared from gigantic pulsating speakers, loud enough to crack eardrums. Yet none seemed to care as they all cheered, eyes glued to the middle of the dance floor.

Two figures faced each other, one sputtering for air while the other grinned triumphantly. Both were completely drenched in sweat, but the one struggling for air was more noticeable. He was stooped over, his bright red vest hanging. When he finally gained some control over his breathing, he stood back up, revealing that his blue and yellow tank top was plastered to his body and some of the blue paint on his face was starting to drop off. He stepped back, hands up in defeat.

“And our new champion, taking the Bubblers spot, is the newbie, Chat Noir!”

There was an ear piercing roar from the crowd, somehow conjuring up an even more exhilarating feeling than there had been before for Chat. Wiping his forehead, careful not to wipe off the paint too, he grinned, taking in all the attention with his model-like smile. He flipped his hood back on, quickly fixing his trademark cat ears, before his arms shot up, drawing out even louder screams.

“Now the real question comes . . . does anyone wanna go up against this mad beast?!”

The screams dropped down to low mutters as there seemed to be no one who wanted to continue this dance off against Chat Noir. People glanced about, friends whispering and shoving each other to the front to attempt to continue this exciting event. But no wanted to do it. No one wanted to go up against the undefeated cat.

“I’m down.”

Someone stepped forward from the crowd, their red crop top covered with black dots and her loose sweats emphasizing her toned stomach. She carried with her an aura of fearlessness, yet untested experience. And much like Chat Noir and the Bubbler, she had covered the top part of her face with red paint. Yet another shy contestant.

The crowd screamed. It felt like the entire building was suffering through an earthquake with such a large amount of noise, as she made her way towards the blonde clad in black.

“Alright, alright!” The DJ smirked, prepping the next record. “Let’s hear it for Chat Noir . . . and Ladybug!”

Her step slowed at the name, but returned to its normal confident pace as she sauntered up towards the cat. It was an odd name, but that’s what you got for wearing a crop top like hers. Her feet brought her to a stop in front of him and no words were said between two dancers. The dance floor went quiet with them. Mumbles of “what’s up with the names” and “where are there newbies even coming from” were hummed throughout the giant building, easily reaching the ears of the dancers.

Abruptly, there was a second of dead silence before a familiar song bellowed out from the speakers. Nearly everyone jolted, including the cat; but the ladybug took no mercy in exploiting her advantages against the champion. She nabbed the floor first.

The moves were jaw dropping-ly smooth and fluid, as if she had danced for years: a pro. Every move of her was well thought out, utilizing every little inch of the floor. There wasn’t a single break between movements. It was absolutely hypnotizing.

Captivating.

And oh god, was he in love.

“ - bug stuns the audience. But will the beloved Chat Noir attempt to avenge his throne?!”

Ah, that’s right. He was in a dance off. And a cat must always dance for his Lady.

**Author's Note:**

> My long time ago present for the lovely Duck. Beta-ed by Teal. <3


End file.
